


A Friend of Darkness

by TerekfromEarth



Category: Into Darkness, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Into Darkness - Freeform, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerekfromEarth/pseuds/TerekfromEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place just before the upcoming film Star Trek Into Darkness, before all hell breaks loose. It features John Harrison-pre-Khan (Benedict Cumberbatch) and my character Dr. Celeste Darque, along with Kirk, Spock, Uhura and others. I have absolutely no idea what will happen in STID, but it's fun to imagine.  Rated M for language and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend of Darkness

A Friend of Darkness Part 1

Prologue

Stardate 2257.75

Location: Klingon Death Camp, Qo'noS

The floor was as cold as the surface of Delta Vega; the room pitch black. He lost count of how many years he had been held prisoner by the Klingon bastards. His major organs had been failing and his most recent wounds from the last few beatings were festering, toxic. His blood septic. For all he had endured throughout the years, it had not been enough to force his secrets from him. In an age of scientific discovery and espionage of galactic proportions, scientists and ambassadors were never safe. His Vulcan colleague, S’Ravic, the genius behind their discovery, had been kidnapped by unidentified terrorists and sold to the Klingon Empire, had died soon after their taking by a blunt hammer to his skull. He had witnessed his friends' brutal demise and prayed it had been him. The dying man had little to submit, comparatively to the Vulcan, to science and humanity. But what he had to offer would possibly change the course of medicine in the Delta Quadrant.

He barely had the wherewithal to feel his eyes open or close, when he heard the sound of rusted bars, clanking and scratching. The noise made him shiver. He felt the air had changed and heard footfalls of …some _thing_ , bi-pedal, he thought. This was not a hallucination. A small light flickered ahead nearly blinding him. "Who's there?" his gravely voice strained. "I am a dying man and I would prefer to die alone." He felt the presence of the _other_ closing in only feet away. "You know, in Brooklyn, they would just take my wallet,” he choked. A large warm hand lay on his shoulder. "I can help you", the deep baritone whispered. ' _British_ ', the dying man noted. A cold metal flask brushed against his lips and he painfully swallowed the liquid, instantly producing a feeling of warmth, the pain within him subsided.

"You have been a captive for almost ten years. I cannot risk removing you now. I am not Klingon, I am”… _he paused_ "I am from the other side of the Neutral Zone," the friendly voice ensured.

"Are you from the Federation?"

"I am from Earth. I am going to do everything I can do to get you out of here, I have not found the way yet."

"No, son, you most certainly are not taking me anywhere! I’m dead already," the dying man demanded.

"Why?"

"Because the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one," his breathing slow. He produced a small parcel from his pocket, forcing it into the Earthlings’ hand.  "You will listen to my story very carefully and then…you are going to help me die."

# # #

_10 years later_

_Captains Log, Stardate 2267.4. The Enterprise and her crew have docked at Space Station Omega IV and will take a forty-eight hour shore leave on the planetoid below in conjunction with the U.S.S. Colorado and the U.S.S. Rockefeller. We are supremely honored to be taking on board our first counselor, Dr. Celeste Darque. Dr. Darque has received high recommendations from Starfleet and from Admiral Pike. Admiral Pike had served with her father, Samuel Darque, Ambassador to Vulcan and her Betazoid mother, Majel Darque. Submitted by Captain James T. Kirk_.

# # #

The beats in the club on the planetoid's surface thrummed just loud enough to move to, but not so loud that you couldn't carry on a conversation. The club was packed with acquisitive Starfleet crew, cadets, officers and indigenous people from the planetoid. The crew from the U.S.S. Rockefeller, affectionately nicknamed "the Rock", wore all black. Dr. Celeste Darque was a bit envious. She liked her blue science smock, but she would be smoking hot in all black. Her hair was as black as obsidian, violet eyes and full heart-shaped lips. She had often been compared to (as one of her pervert professors from the Manhattan Academy of Science always did) an actress by the name of Joan Collins, from Earth's 20th century television and film. Her full figured beauty garnered much attention from others, not that she often acted on this attention. She was more introverted than her contemporaries, a tough New Yorker. Her father, who is presumed dead, was a Federation Ambassador to planet Vulcan. Her mother, a Betazoid woman, giving her heightened ability to sense emotion and proved to be a convenient skill to have on Vulcan. She was her husband's life companion and advisor. Celeste had little desire for a partnership like that of her parents. So, when she had been recommended to Starfleet by Admiral Pike, she leapt at the chance, knowing full well that a life in Starfleet most often meant a life without the quiet routine of sharing a life with another person. At twenty-five years of age, her journey as Counselor on the USS Enterprise was just beginning, she longed for the stars.

"I'll have a slusho mix and three Heiny lights, please", said the confident voice to her side. Celeste turned to watch a breathtaking brown goddess in an Enterprise uniform. "You're gonna drink all that?" she asked. "I'll part with a Heineken. You're on the Enterprise (she noticed her insignia), I don't recall ever seeing you." "I just received my assignment. A shuttle dropped me off here. I am to report to Space Dock in 48 hours. Maybe you'll let me tag along?" she asked as sweetly as a New Yorker could. "My name is Celeste, Celeste Darque." The lieutenant stood, "Dr. Darque, it would be my pleasure. Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. Chief Communications Officer. We've been waiting for your arrival. The Enterprise can use a counselor, Dr. McCoy can be so cranky sometime", she chuckled. "Good, now don’t make me beg you for one of those beers!" the counselor laughed.

As they got to know one another, Celeste felt this would be the beginning of a wonderful friendship, and Nyota was _on the bridge._ As she told her of the captain and crew, Celeste couldn't help but feel pain and loss when Uhura described the Vulcan First Officer, Mr. Spock. The galaxy had changed since the obliteration of Vulcan. Things didn't feel as _safe_ anymore. She had felt the destruction far from Vulcan space and had been physically strained having been so emotionally connected to the planet. She had read about how Spock had been forced to watch his planets destruction. Having grown up between Earth and Vulcan, she felt a deep sense of anguish that sometimes caused violent nightmares. As a child, she was allowed to attend the Vulcan Science Academy, not as a participant, but as a guest. It didn't matter to her; she knew she'd be a hell of a lot smarter in the end.

"This club is so full of emotions, I can barely think," she said.

"Forty eight hours of shore leave, take advantage of it. Here," she raised two shots of something green, "to new friendships," Nyota charged. They did the shot.

"Someday, when we can talk, I want to hear all about your Vulcan boyfriend, it sounds juicy", she said. "Well, Spock is very private, but it would be good to have someone to confide in. It's hard, living for each day, but it's worth it. To the present!" she lifted up her beer and signaled her new friend to follow. They toasted once again. "Nyota, that man at the end of the bar, in the black jacket, he's staring at us", she furrowed her brow at him. Uhura turned to look, "No, sweetie, he's staring at you!"

# # #

She wasn't about to loose the stare-down or be intimidated by the tall handsome stranger. She's a New Yorker. Bring it! "Nyota, he's…fascinating!" she said, studying his height and build, 6-foot, slick black hair and serious cheekbones. Dressed in black except for his silver insignia and captain stripes, and a curious blue-grey scarf loose around his neck. "Umm, that's Captain Harrison of the USS Rockefeller, the Rock", Uhura mocked. "They are also on shore leave. Watch it with him," she warned, "His crew would follow him into a volcanic eruption. They say he's fierce, not very social. I’m surprised to see him here. He served as a Federation envoy to the Klingon Empire for several years, still does I think. A person would need an iron disposition to deal with Klingons. They're a brutal race of people." Celeste was far too interested in her new friends' summation to notice Captain Harrison standing directly behind her.

"Excuse me ladies," he announced. She felt her stomach tighten and inhaled. "This is a rare opportunity for me. Lieutenant Uhura, allow me to congratulate you on your superior abilities. Your reputation has made it clear across the galaxy. Nice work!" he stated genuinely, smiling. "Thank you Captain" said Uhura.

"If you feel the need to serve on a _real_ starship, the Rock would suit you!"

"I'm flattered Captain, but the Enterprise is my home."

This man was not afraid to over-stare his welcome. And just when he couldn't be more handsome, he opened his perfect cupid’s bow shaped lips and out came the deepest baritone voices she had ever heard. And, damn, a British accent, too. _'He is a life wrecker_ ,' she thought, ' _and way out of my league_.' Turning his attention to Celeste, his pupils growing dark, his irises the color of the ocean, he said, "I have not had the pleasure, are you a new officer?" " _Doctor_ ", she emphasized, "Celeste Darque, Chief Counselor on the Enterprise", not backing down. "Although I haven't stepped foot on her yet," she scolded herself _'why did I have to add that last bit. Geek.'_

"Please, call me John" still eyeing her. ' _Oh great, call him Jawn;_ she thought _, yep, I'm done_. "Ok, John", she teased, "You know, where I'm from, when people stare they get punched straight in the nose", she joked, trying to break his trance.

"Yes, I apologize", he brazenly took her hand, delicately brought it up to his mouth, and barely kissed it, _never looking away from her_. Her Betazoid half was telling her he was warm and sincere, just a bit of mystery. His emotions were not as clear as the captain insignia on his tunic. It is no wonder Klingons respect him. They admire straight forward, bold, and unabashed men. Uhura cleared her throat as if to say, ' _ok, this is getting a little weird'_. He released her hand and gave his tight tunic a tug and excitedly said, "Ladies, can I interest you in a spot of Romulan Ale? We are on shore leave after all", mischief in his eyes. "That's illegal, sir," said Uhura, "I hope there is a good occasion for you to risk it." "What is life without risk", he said directly to Celeste, "and I am meeting someone very special here tonight, if you must know". ' _And there it is_!' Celeste finally exhaled. ' _He was too good to be true,'_ she thought, ' _goodbye gorgeous Jawn'._

"Captain!" Lieutenant Uhura stood. "At ease Uhura", said James T. Kirk standing behind Harrison. "Is this man bothering you?" he furiously questioned, serious blue eyes, boyishly cute and beard stubble that could sand the hull of a ship. Uhura was well aware of the rivalry between the Enterprise and the Rock. "Ah, the little chap who absconded the Enterprise whilst _his_ Captain suffered at the hands of Romulans. What a complete fraud!" Harrison scolded. "Do you want to take this outside, you Klingon-worshipping son-of-a-bitch!" Kirk responded. _Really, this was happening on the eve of her first assignment?_ Harrison stood looking down on Kirk, leaned in about two inches from his face and said, "Are you as turned on as I am?" "More" Kirk responded. And with that, they broke into wailing laughter and a giant bear hug, well; Kirk was getting squeezed with his feet off the ground.

"Jimmy Boy, you bloody pain in the arse! You got yourself an amazing ship!" Harrison bellowed, tears in his eyes. "It's been far too long, John. I see you brought us some ale, you filthy smuggler! Barkeep! Glasses!" Kirk demanded. "Ladies, I see you've met my big brother John, Ruler of the Rock, Tamer of Klingons", he said ceremoniously, "What shall we drink to?" Harrison raised his glass and elegantly spoke, "To old friends and new beginnings", with the latter, he looked at Celeste. _He made that simple phrase sound like poetry, she thought._ She took a sip, not looking away, tilted her head as if to say ' _your turn'_. He did the whole shot in one gulp, barely flinching. _Oh, hell yes,_ she warned herself; _I've just become a friend of the devil._

# # #

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, sir, but I have a 'date' of my own. Celeste, are you going to be ok if I leave you?" Uhura questioned. "Are you kidding, I'm coming with you", Celeste said.

Kirk interrupted, "Lt. Uhura, I'll escort you up to the ship. I know _our favorite Vulcan_ doesn't like to be kept waiting." "Thank you Captain", she said, understanding what was happening here.

"Thanks Jim. I'll see you in a bit, then, yes?" asked Harrison. "You bet. We've got a lot of drinking to catch up on," smirked Kirk, “Counselor, we’ll see you on the bridge!” smiling at her and he and Uhura exited leaving Celeste with the agonizingly handsome, atypical captain.

She stood silent, alone with him although there were at least one hundred people in the bar. Harrison sat on the bar stool facing her, knees spread apart inviting her over, he stated, "You play piano". "How do you possibly know that?" she quizzed.

"You are tapping your fingers on the bar. It is not because you are nervous, it is because there is music in your head. Even when you speak, you sing. There is a melody in your voice, shall I go on?"

"It helps me think…no, it helps me tune out."

"You are tuning me out?" he said almost annoyed, "Do I not make for pleasant company?"

"No, no, no. Not you, everything else around this place is competing for my attention, I'm so sorry", she apologized.

"Ah yes. Allow me to apologize. It has been several years since I was in the presence of a Betazoid."

"How do you-" he cut her off. "You have no idea how much I know. So, can you _feel_ anything about me?" he insisted, "Please".

"I sense you are at a crossroads in your journey, there is something yet to be discovered. The darkness you have witnessed greatly pains you", her eyes glossing over. "I had better stop there, I'd need to be in a quieter place. I'm not comfortable sitting in a bar with stranger, like a carnival attraction."

"I can arrange a more intimate setting, you can read my palm," he snickered. "Not that I doubt your abilities. Or maybe, my future lies within the stars." He leaned in to her, taking her wrist, gently leading her into his open lap, "Perhaps if I weren’t a stranger, you could elaborate on _how I feel",_ saying those last three words slowly. She felt flushed.

“You are very bold, Captain. I sense that you are a gentleman, a very bold gentleman. Most men who have had the audaciousness to touch me in this way have found themselves writhing on the ground clutching their…sensitive area,” her eyes wide, she licked her lips flirtatiously. She could play his game.

“Oh, well that would be rather unpleasant,” he studied her face, “I am pleased that you find my touched acceptable.” He released her hand and slid his barstool back. "Celeste, I have a date tonight with none other than James T. Kirk," he said with an inkling of regret. He produced a small PADD, about the size of a credit card, typed something into it and handed it to her, brushing his hand on hers. "I should very much like to see you again. Tomorrow, early evening. I would like to show you something very special. And, I will make us dinner," he smiled. _'Dinner_ , she thought, _he feels the need to entice me with dinner? He could have offered to show me blood-worms and I'd go.'_

"Captain…John, I'm afraid that if I do, I may never quite be the same."

"Do you think you will be the same once you step foot on the Enterprise?" he scolded, his features growing darker, looking up at her through his lashes. "Did you not join Starfleet to boldly go where no one has been, to discover? You're a scientist!”

She felt the next words leaving her lips before the chance to think, "Where and when?"

"I've just given you my coordinates," he gestured to the PADD she was holding, "my private location."

"You trust me with your private coordinates?" she queried.

He leaned in again. "You hold peoples most intimate details inside and you pride yourself on keeping them safe. _My sense_ is telling me that you are one of the most trust-worthiest people I have ever encountered. There is good reason you are Chief Counselor of the Enterprise," he convinced her. "And doctor, I should also trust that you believe me when I tell you that I find you incredibly lovely. Intoxicating, in fact."

She tried not to gulp too hard. "Well, _John,_ you would make a splendid New Yorker." She wanted to lay him flat out on the bar, instead just said "Good night John."

He stood, gave his tight tunic a tug, took her hand, turned it over and pressed a harder kiss, this time into her palm. Her eyes closed for just a second as she felt herself sway a bit. She made a fist and wrapped that kiss up tight, turned and walked away, wanting to disappear. She felt him watching her, with his dark, blue, and green or grey… _what color are his eyes?_ ' she hissed to herself.

She easily found her way to her quarters, navigating the New York subway was much harder. Unceremoniously stripped her uniform and hopped into the cold shower she drew for herself. Thinking about his lips, the slight darkness around his eyes, those eyes that have seen too much for one lifetime. Turning the water to hot, she soaped her full, firm breasts, stopping to gently tickle her nipple. ' _I find you to be incredibly lovely'_ , his words hummed through her, ' _call me Jawn'._ As she leaned back to her cramped shower stall, her hand that held his kiss found her center, she pressed it harder. She imagined his lips, ' _Intoxicating'_ , she shuttered inside.

# # #

Captain John Jerome Harrison had shown great prowess and solid determination as commander of the U.S.S. Rockefeller and was consequently appointed as a Starfleet envoy to the Klingon Empire. His success in keeping Klingons satiated and out of the Neutral Zone prompted him to be virtually "untouchable" throughout the United Federation of Planets as well as the Klingon Empire. This was the kind of unspoken power great men dream of, and it rested in the hands of thirty six year old bloke from London, Earth; enlisted at 17 and rose up the ranks the hard way. His intellect, and fierceness would be a few of his many superior qualities that brave men would follow to the ends of space.

He had seen too many atrocities in the Klingon Death Camps, witnessing the torture of prisoners held for their military and scientific secrets. They turned his stomach, but he endured, it was his duty. They roughed him up a bit, be he took that to be a form of affection. For every several brutal Klingons he encountered, he met others who showed compassion and hope for a better future. For over 10 years he learned to speak fluent Klingonese, mastered the skill of mind control and hand-to-hand combat. ' _Even half drunk, Klingons are among the best warriors in the galaxy,’_ he surmised. ' _Someday_ ,’ he thought, ' _a Klingon would make a splendid security officer on a Starfleet vessel.’_ He hoped his command would usher in a great era of a peaceful Federation-Klingon relationship.

Harrison began smuggling an array of rare and illegal contraband in and out of the Neutral Zone, much of which was supplied by the Federation. A man could not rely on only his charm to gain access to the Empire; he brought them things such as Regalian liquid crystal; a powerful psychedelic drug they treasured. A Klingon he shared a fondness with, a high Lord in the empire named Tark, provided him with other delicacies. He and Tark sat many an evening drinking, sparring and discussing galactic politics and he soon came to realize that they were formidable allies.

He was given the freedom to roam about the compound unescorted. He explored the caverns and discovered prison cells deep below the surface. This is when he met the dying man in the cell who would change his life in so many ways. He was not sure _exactly why_ he believed the dying man, he simply _did_. The prisoner told him of a discovery made by himself and a Vulcan scientist named S'Ravic, and of a compound that could genetically alter the humanoid species; making the body faster, stronger, smarter. He believed it would cure people from Dead Sleep, a galactic degeneration disease rampant since the 22nd century, of which the symptoms were rapid aging, and eventually death. This compound consisted of a rare black crystal called “Dark Star” and a formula he alone would have to procure. Finding this formula would lead him on a quest that would become his life’s endeavor.

 Chemical experiments on other cultures such as this were criminal according to Federation laws, but an increasing opposition in the science community was occurring. Some cultures wished for a medical breakthrough, for assistance in feeding the hungry and curing the sick.  A rising distaste and lack of trust for the Federation was growing now among galactic residents. Many believed that the Federations motives were not always in the best interest of outside civilizations. Trials and testing were against the Prime Directive, the embodiment of one of Starfleet's most important ethical principals: noninterference with other cultures and civilizations. A Starfleet officer swore to uphold this principal, even at the cost of their own life or the lives of their crew.

The dying prisoner needed a pirate, rouge, and a fearless nobleman to carry his secrets to fruition and give the galaxy this cure they so desperately needed. He found him in John Harrison, on his last day of life. And, with a parsec of luck, this pirate would be his only chance in finding the other half of the formula to begin the compounding process. This information sat in Harrison's thoughts like a heavy undigested meal. He was not convinced he would, in fact, proceed with the dying man's requests; _until the night he found her._

# # #

The officers club on the space station above the planetoid was cozy and dark; a simulated cocktail bar much like that of Earth's 1950's, with details such as red velvet lounge furniture and a smoking hot jazz band swinging in the background. Wall-to-wall black shag carpeting adorned the floor; you could take off your boots and relax. Jim Kirk sat in a round corner booth; a cute green barmaid happily lit his cigar. He spied Harrison making his grand entrance, long black coat billowing behind, somehow conjuring up wind indoors. _'He is his own special effect,’_ he thought. Kirk, being younger, attractive and arrogant, would never admit out loud that John Harrison was what he hoped he could become. Well, not the man, but the essence of what he is.

"Jimmy boy!" Harrison announced handing him a low ball of something golden, "I trust you brought me the cigars you promised. You owe me, after all."

"Yeah, and you better not share them with those Klingon bastards," Kirk exclaimed. "I'm still buzzed from that Romulan Ale you forced down my gullet earlier."

"You are losing your tolerance for the sweet amber poison, my friend." Harrison teased. "Tell me, how is McCoy… _where_ is McCoy?" he asked wrinkling his brow, "He is not the type to abstain from alcoholic delicacies."

"Not up to it tonight. He's excited about the arrival of our new,” he cleared his throat, “female counselor. He’s preparing her office, right next to his," Kirk knowingly let that bit of information out.

"Hmm" Harrison raised his eyebrow. "And where is that painfully brilliant Vulcan you simply cannot live without? You know, I must admit my envy. He would make a superb first officer on the Rock."

"Not on your bloody life," Kirk protectively responded, "You'll never take Mr. Spock from the Enterprise, or me!"

"Ah Jimmy,” he said changing the subject, his demeanor changed. "Maybe not Spock but your new counselor is.” _he thought,_ "tantalizing.”

"John, I have to say I'm surprised. In all of our time as friends, I've never seen you show so much interest in the fairer sex. Don't get me wrong, the Orion woman on Talos V! Man, I was wishing I was you that night!" Kirk exclaimed.

"Well, you know Orion women have their ways…” he trailed off, a distant unimportant memory. "I will say, man to man, Dr. Darque is gonna turn a few heads on my ship." Kirk said.

"Jim", almost defensive, "have some respect, she's an accomplished, brilliant doctor." He stared somewhat annoyed at Kirk. Kirk knew then, he was serious about this woman. Harrison broke the silence. "Jim, she intrigues me. I should very much like to see her again. May I ask if that would be permissible from your standpoint?"

"Listen bro, she's her own person. I don't even know her yet. She seems like a perfect fit for my crew and I'd like to keep it that way," and then joked "Hopefully she'll decide you're a scallywag…settle down with a nice doctor, like McCoy or someone!"

"Sod off you little prick!" he reached over, grabbed Kirk around the neck with one arm giving him an Half-nelson and releasing him saying, "I don't presume she is the type to ' _settle'_ for anything less than extraordinary!"

"You know, I'm a gamblin' man. Would you like to make a wager on that?" Kirk smirked. There was nobody else he felt comfortable enough with to act like such an asshole.

"She has already agreed to accompany me tomorrow night, you git." He said confidently.

"Oh shit, she's doomed. Hell, if you looked at me they way you looked at her tonight, I would have gone home with you, too! Ha!" Kirk laughed and grabbed Harrison, and pretended to kiss him, "Oh John, yes, oh!" he moaned in mock ecstasy earning him a few questionable glances.

Harrison easily pinned Kirk up against the plush booth and said, "Jimmy boy, I am an honorable English gentleman," raising his eyebrow and tossed back what was left in his glass. 

 

# # #

 

Celeste showered and looked in the mirror; ‘ _36, 23, 37_ , _you better not get into any trouble tonight’,_ she warned herself.  She wasn’t too concerned about John Harrison being a gentleman, she was worried about her own lack of willpower when she was alone with the first man ever to make her feel dizzy. She was worried about his thick black hair, his perfect lips, his dimples and his eyes; the color of a treacherous ocean! And, for her own sanity, she hoped beyond limits, he would not say his own name, _Jawn_.

 She stuffed a small backpack with water, gloves and a coat. The planetoid surface temperature drops significantly in the late day, and she wanted to be prepared for any adventure he would have planned. She walked to the transporter room, handed the engineer the PADD he had given her the night before, and beamed her down to the coordinates listed.

 She stood in a cozy cabin with an open floor plan, a lit fire crackled. She noted a small dining area in which the locals sat on pillows on the floor to eat. The table was set with lit candles, red wine and several covered trays of food. She took a peak under one of the plates and stole a sample, ‘ _mmm, haven’t had real shrimp since New York,’_ she thought. She noted the unusual flowers, deep purple, leaned in and took in their aroma, ‘ _sandalwood and vanilla’_.  As the aroma swirled in her palate when she _felt_ him standing behind her.

 “You have come. Brilliant!” he said genuinely, smiling.

“I wasn’t about to miss out on _something special_ ,” she said.

He took her in from about ten feet away, his mouth open, wanting to say something if only he could find the words. His black tunic stretching across his chest made her giggle, _‘if he had buttons on his shirt, they would pop off if he took a deep breath,’_ she thought.

“Celeste, I am unusually tongue-tied. You are so very beautiful,” he unabashedly admitted.

“Well John,” she flustered, “you sure know how to knock me over.”

“There is absolutely no reason why I should not be honest. If it makes you uncomfortable, then I am sorry. Life is too short for us to be coy with one another. But, I will hold my tongue if it displeases you.”

“I sense you are sincere. I’m not used to compliments. Please, don’t censor yourself.” He stared at her a few seconds longer and snapped out of his trance and excitedly exclaimed,

“I have something to show you!” Taking three long strides across the room to a covered apparatus in front of a glass wall overlooking a small lake. Three moons made their casting on the water, deceiving her into thinking it was ice. He uncovered the device, which had a long eyepiece.

“Is that a telescope? I’ve never seen anything like it before!” she said.

“That is because this is not a Starfleet telescope,” he said. He looked through the eyepiece and gestured for her to join him. He took her gently by the waist; his arm warm and strong. As he backed away a long tuft of hair dangled over his eye as he looked at up at her. ‘ _Could this man be any more gorgeous_?’ she sincerely doubted she was going to get out alive this evening.  He led her in to have a look for herself.

 “Unbelievable,” she loudly whispered.

 “Wait until they eclipse later!” excited as a little boy; “we shall experience a once in a life time event,” then added, “together.”                                                         

 He led her down a narrow path to the beach; steps ahead of her, unaware his stride was double that of hers. She appreciated the fact that he didn’t coddle her too much. She had better be able to handle herself, born in Brooklyn, raised between Earth and Vulcan.  The excited little boy returned, “We shall watch the first eclipse from the beach, then before the next begins, we will dash back up and watch second and third from the scope, yes?” he confirmed.

 “Perfect.” she said. The first moon began to cover the sun.

 “May I put my arm around you?” he asked. She smiled and nodded, his arm warm and protective. Watching as it grew pitch black, she felt a shiver from being engulfed in the darkness. He noticed, “I brought you a lamp. Would you like to hold on to it?”

 “No. This is exciting _and_ terrifying. I can’t see a foot in front of me.”

 “Ah, look, look, look! Do you see the sliver of light! The first eclipse is almost over. Let’s go!” He grabbed her wrist and swiftly began toward the path to the cabin.

 They watched the next two eclipses of the planetoid moons from the cabin on the telescope. “This scope takes photographs,” his eyebrow raised mischievously. You will leave here with a souvenir of _our_ eclipse.” He pressed a button assuredly and a glossy first edition photo emerged from the telescopes computer. He carefully walked it over to her, “I love intergalactic toys, don’t you?” his smile wide, his eyes narrow. He wrote the stardate on the back of the original photo and handed it carefully to her for her approval. It was the moment the third moon had eclipsed the sun. Bright prisms, almost a rainbow of color, seeped out behind the moon, like rich watercolor paint uncontrollably spreading into the porous fibers of a canvas. ‘ _That’s it,’_ she thought _, ‘that is the color of his eyes!’_ Her eureka moment was interrupted when he took the photo from her, placed it in an envelope and slid it into a compartment of her pack. “I want you to keep this. I will send another copy of it to your PADD, but I want you to have the original.” he said matter of fact.

 “John, this is incredible! I am so fortunate to have witnessed this, with you, through this telescope! This night, everything is just…stellar!” she shook her head in disbelief.  “You are amazing. And, the fact that you have asked me here to be a part of it is just…I can’t believe this!” she stammered, growing slightly more emotional. “How am I supposed to be someone whom you call a friend? I’d like to know why you are so interested in me? I’m a boring scholar, raised on Vulcan.  Much of my life has been planted in lecture halls and books! I’ve lost most of my New York swagger and I’ve have never been in a real relationship!” she blurted out. ‘ _Oh hell, why did I say that’_ she thought, _‘there’s my insecurity_.’ She tried to change the subject quickly and calmly stated, “How will I ever be able to give you anything that compares to what you have given me tonight?” straightening up.  He cocked his head to the side, errant strand of hair falling over his eye, and quietly said, “ _You are here_. You have given me your presence, your company,” he moved closer, “your eyes, your smile,” he twirled a ringlet without asking, “your hair,” and slower, “your mouth,” and with that he leaned in and pressed a soft, perfect kiss on her lips. She let her hands wander around his hips and he drew her in closer. His tongue begged her mouth to open and he asked, “May I?” “Uh-huh,” she responded. He took her mouth completely. He tasted delicious, like sweet wine and cigar, ‘ _masculine_ ,’ she thought. His scent was earthy, like the natural flowers on the table, and musky and male. “Celeste, I would very much like for us to sit down,” not a question, a command. He took her hand and led her to the sofa. She moved to sit next to him. “No. On my lap,” he commanded. _‘Oooh-kaaaay’_ , she though and did just that. They kissed passionately, his hands rubbing her back. He felt much different than the younger boys she had been with; this was the first time she had explored a man. He pulled away from the kiss, brought his finger up and traced her full swollen lips. She teased his finger with her tongue before taking it into her mouth. He groaned his deep baritone, primitive groan, and she hummed ‘ _mmmmm_ ’ on his finger.  “Celeste, I am fortunate you are not my enemy. You could bring me down,” he growled. She kissed and lightly bit at his neck, “Definitely _not_ your enemy,” she felt him swallow hard as he zipped the back of her tunic open, leaving it on. “I would like you to remove my shirt, please,” he asked again. She reached down as he raised his arms up assisting her. His torso was pale and muscular. She slid both of her hands down brushing his nipples as he sharply exhaled. Now straddling him she leaned in and kissed him deeply, then moved to his neck, giving him a little love bite and leaving a mark. He spoke again, “It would please me to watch you take your clothes off.” She took her time standing up off his lap, finished unzipping her top, and slid her trousers off throwing them in a pile to the side. Standing there with her translucent white lace bra and thong (not Starfleet regulation), she slowly pulled down one of her straps, exposing more of her breast, but not completely. His eyes narrowed, lips pressed together, he said in a raspy growl, “I want to touch you.”

 “This was your idea,” she leaned into his ear, arching her back, “no touching for now.”  She straddled him again, pulling down one side of her bra, teasing her nipple gently. She heard him groan again shaking his head slowly as to say ‘ _I will not wait much longer to ravage you.’_ Her hands moved down to her thong. She slid her thumbs underneath the straps. He growled, “No, leave those on. I want to look at you a bit longer.” “Yes Captain,” she teased, and instead, she slowly reached down into her panties and brushed her finger against her center, “mmmm”, she moaned, brought her finger to his open lips. He eagerly took her finger in his mouth, “You taste incredible. I am going to taste you properly, my dear.” She was wet just thinking about what ‘ _properly_ ’ meant. She lowered herself between his legs and spread his knees apart. Arching her back she pressed her breasts against his groin, feeling how hard he had become, sliding her body up to meet his face. With one firm hand on her backside, his other behind her neck, he drew her in and aggressively to his mouth. Lowering his head to her nipple, with his teeth, he pulled at what was left of her bra, rolling his tongue over and over before grazing her with his teeth. She squealed, “Yes!”

 “Do you want me?” he looked directly into her eyes. “Celeste, do you want me?”

“Yes,” she said and kissed him. He lifted her up effortlessly and brought her to the small mattress on the floor. He slid his pants off, kicking them somewhere. ‘black b _oxers, too, my captain is a boxer man,’_ she giggled. He lay next to her and slid his hand down her panties, rubbing her center. She bucked underneath him wanting more. She felt one long finger enter her, then two. “Oh, yes,” she breathlessly moaned. She reached down to feel him and…”Umm, John?” “Yes my love,” he said breathing into her neck. “It’s been a long time since…” she trailed. “Me too,” he said. “Yes but, you are quite, um, well endowed,” she admitted.

 He pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes. “Do not think for one minute that you are the only one exposing yourself, taking a risk, giving yourself to another person. I am not Jim Kirk. I have not been with someone in years and I have never had a long- term intimate relationship. Never! A Starfleet Captain is married to his ship.”

 She sensed he was dead serious, “I want this so much, I’m so afraid.” 

 “Tell me what are you afraid of?”

 “I’m afraid of the unknown, I suppose.”

 “If you let fear guide you, you will have too many regrets when you look back on your life, Celeste. I am not trying to have a quick shag. I want to be with you. I am finally in a position in which I can have what I want and I want you. I cannot be the only one who feels this incredible connection we have? Are you going to pretend that you don’t?” he asked.

 “Oh I feel it. I feel like I belong here, with you, but you understand my fears, don’t you?” she pleaded.

 “I understand. I have to remember that I’m ten years your senior and it is easier for me now,” he lifted himself to his elbows, laying on his stomach and excitedly said, “I want for us to be together, as often as we can. I can make that happen, you know. I want to give you gifts and make you dinner and tell my entire crew that Dr. Celeste Darque is my special woman,” his voice shifted from his outburst, “and we can take as long as you need.”

 “I trust you. I trust you are being honest. Thank you,” she kissed him softly, growing in speed and desperation.

“Very well,” he said, “because I trust you, too.” He bit her earlobe and growled, “Now, I would like to taste you properly.” He kissed her belly button looking up at her, prism colored eyes, gently removing her thong. She watched as he pressed his mouth on her center, his errant tuft of hair tickling her thigh. She stored this image of him deep in her mind, in the event she had to be without him for months. “Oh,” she purred. He liked that he could make those sounds come from her and he pushed her over the edge. She bucked and moaned as he licked and fingered her. He pulled himself up, taking her moan into his mouth, making her taste her own sweetness. She didn’t care; he could have her any way he wanted to now. He looked at her, “You are incredibly beautiful.” “Mmmm”, pulling on his manhood, “make love to me,” she begged. “You are sure?” he questioned one last time. “Uh-huh”, she rubbed his head into her wetness. He pressed gently in. “You’re incredibly delicious, too. More?” he asked. “Yes, more.” He pushed into her, filling her, then slowly dipping in and out. She moved underneath him, giving him permission to go faster. “Celeste, if you do that, I may not last very long,” he growled. “Let go, take me how you want to, OH!” she exclaimed before she could finish her sentence he was ramming her into the shallow mattress on the floor, his biceps flexing beside her head. Together they rode out an intense, mind-blowing orgasm. He fell to the side pulling her on top of him without pulling out of her. His heart beating loudly in his chest he blurted out, “My god, I love you!” She gasped. “I am not sorry I said that,” holding her face, “You already know I have a distaste for games and masks. It is what I am feeling right now and I am compelled to tell you. In twenty-four hours, you have managed to take my heart, Celeste. You can love me back or you can crush me,” his deep baritone turned a bit darker. She sensed he was feeling an emotion similar to that of romantic love, but she couldn’t be sure. Instead, she wrapped them in a soft blanket, nibbled his ear and whispered, “As crazy as this sounds, I think I love you, too,” and they drifted into a peaceful, dark sleep.

# # #

 

She woke sitting up, sweat beading on her brow, to a reoccurring nightmare she had since her adolescence. She never had her nightmares examined by a professional, determined to figure it out herself. The only things she remembers from her night terrors were equations and being back on Vulcan. Thinking about Vulcan made her anxious and melancholy. Then she realized she had just had the most exquisite day of her life as she studied Captain _Jawn_ Harrison, looking devilishly handsome, after sex, disheveled and exhausted. She closed her eyes and fell back on the pillows. He rolled over draping himself around her, “mine,” he whispered. “Hmm,” she questioned. In a slightly louder tone, he repeated, “You are mine.” She reached down and touched him; almost fully erect, “You are _mine_ ”, she teased. “Mmm. You could kill me now and I’d die a happy man,” he sighed, “What do you feel right now?”

 “I’m feeling the most gorgeous man in the Delta Quadrant,” she joked.

 “Ha!” he laughed, “let me rephrase: what do you feel _about_ me right now?”

 She closed her eyes and listened to her inner Betazoid voice. “I feel poetry, unabashed, honest poetry. I feel you are searching for something to say, if only you had the words. You are reciting words over and over, like learning a dialogue. You wish to sound poetic, but you are struggling with the words or rhymes or”, she shook her head, “I don’t know.” Her hand still gently stroking him. 

 He held her close to his side and began, “Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate, um, I don’t know if I can do this whilst you…”

 “Try,” she nibbled his ear.

 “Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer’s lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, and oft his gold complexion dimm’d,” becoming breathless he continued faster, “And every fair from fair sometime declines, by chance or nature’s changing course untrimmed: But thy eternal summer shall not fade nor lose possession of that fair thou owest,” he reached down and stopped her hand from moving, “Nor shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou _growest_ ,” he growled, quickly turned her over and positioned himself behind her. He whispered in her ear, “So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, so long lives this, and this gives life to thee.” He entered her, without asking. The gentleman she had known was gone, the warrior she was hoping to unleash had emerged.

 

# # #

 

They woke early, showered and nibbled on native fruits and breads and snuggled in the sun on the balcony where they watched the incredible eclipse the night before. “I have to be back earlier, but we can beam up together, I am going to escort you to your ship,” he said.

 “I don’t know if I can handle that, John. I don’t want to be a sobbing mess on the first day of duty. I’ve come this far without needing an escort…and I can’t look at you walking away,” she fell apart, eyes watering, “I am going to miss you so terribly and I’m going to worry every second for your safety.”

 Holding her tightly against his chest, her tears marking his undershirt. “Celeste,” he said sweetly, “When I finally found you I knew you were the bravest soul I have ever encountered. You are not the only one who can sense things about people, you know. It will only be for a few months; we rendezvous with several ships, including yours, at Space Station IV very soon.”

 “Ok, I’m going to be brave for you,” she recovered, stiffening up.

 “You know, I can see to it that you be assigned to the Rock,” he offered.

 “Are you serious?” she said astonished. He was serious. She felt it. “I haven’t even started my career. I would be your subordinate; it’s against Starfleet…”

 He cut her off, “To hell with Starfleet regulations! If you could only know what I know, or have seen the things I have seen…Celeste, the Federation gives Starfleet orders that consistently break _regulations_ for the good of their own politics. There are vast scientific and civilian communities that do not wish to abide…” he stopped himself from saying too much. His tone grew softer, but darker, “Don’t be too naïve, my love. You think your world is safe. It is an illusion. Yes, Starfleet is a peacekeeping armada, but you will quickly learn that not everyone in the galaxy wishes abide by Federation _standards._ ”

 “Now you are starting to frighten me. Do you mean to frighten me?” she demanded, “tell me, who _are_ you? I think I’ve just become magnetically connected to someone I’m afraid of!”

 He pulled her in and kissed her. “Is it so awful to be afraid? Fear is a great motivator. You have feared me since you met me, and yet you came to me. Do you have regrets, Celeste? If you regret _us_ , you can walk away now. I will always love you and no one will ever know how you crushed me because I have learned to hide it well.  I can be the same hard man I was before I met you. I want desperately a life with you, but you need to be the one to make that decision.”

 She threw her arms around him and kissed him hard, “I can’t imagine walking away from you. Don’t think that I’m letting you get away without explaining everything to me. I feel you need to tell me things, things I should know about. When we see each other at the rendezvous, you are going to tell me everything,” cupping the back of his head. He nodded ‘yes’ and produced his communicator, “Enterprise, this is Captain Harrison. Counselor Darque and I will beam up on my command. Is that clear?”

“Absolutely clear, sir,” his communicator happily responded in a Scottish brogue.

 “John, if you don’t make that rendezvous, I’m going to come find you,” she threatened.

 “Nothing will prevent us from being together, I promise,” he said with a smile.

 “Ok,” she said, “Let’s do this.”

 “Scotty,” he ordered, “two to beam up.”

 They materialized on the platform on the Enterprise. She wore her dress uniform, black with blue trim, and a silver medical insignia on her chest. He wore his black dress uniform, black with a black insignia, a silver command star, and captain stripes.

 “Welcome aboard Captain. Counselor Darque it is my pleasure to finally meet you. Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer, at your service.” She reached out her hand and he pulled her in for a sweet hug, like he had known her for years, and somehow she knew everything was going to be fine.

 “Um, Scotty,” Harrison cut in, “I have a great respect for you sir, but you have just filled your quota as to how many times you may touch Counselor Darque,” he winked.

 “My apologies sir, counselor,” Scotty turned red.

 “Wait a minute,” Celeste turned to John, “you don’t get to tell me who to hug, and Scotty, thanks for the hug, it made me feel welcome.”

 “Very well darling, I am sorry,” he walked her toward a private corner, “I will never treat you like a possession, ever.” He looked back to sneer at Scotty as to say ‘ _I know where to find you_.’ Scotty met his gaze and nervously fumbled with the transporter controls in front of him, _message received_. Celeste and John embraced in the corner, silently and softly kissing and saying their goodbyes. Montgomery Scott had seen many things in his career, but to see John Harrison and their new, young counselor (quite an fine looking lass) pitching woo in a corner of the transporter room, made him wonder about what intrigue would soon transpire on the Enterprise. 

 

A Friend of Darkness: Part 2

 

Captains Log, Stardate 2267. 73. Several days ago, we received a distress call from Sherman’s Planet in the Neutral Zone. Honoring our responsibilities, we found the authorities on the planet required us to act as security for their supply of super grain known as quadrotriticale. I was rightfully annoyed, but felt compelled to leave two guards. Adding to my frustration, we discovered a small Klingon fleet had been negotiating for a supply of the grain and relations have been tense. We will dock at Space Station IV above the planet and rendezvous with the U.S.S. Rockefeller there. I will contact the Rock in hopes to formulate a plan in dealing with the turbulent relations between Klingons and the Federation. Submitted by James T. Kirk, U.S.S. Enterprise.

 

# # #

 

Crack! “Ahhhhhhh,” the redshirt guard yelled as he drove himself into the midsection of a Klingon, pushing him against the wall in the room they had been assigned to watch on Sherman’s Planet. “Federation scum! I’ll crush you like a mealworm!” The Klingon grabbed the redshirt by the scruff of the neck with his tritanium gauntlets and tossed him back across a table. The redshirt landed like a used marionette, out cold.  “Take one more step and it’s sweet dreams ugly bastard!” promised the second redshirt. Holding his phaser on the Klingon, he produced his communicator. “Enterprise, this is Hendrickson, we’re gonna need a medic and a security team down here now!” His shoulder had been torn into by the Klingon and was bleeding badly, but he was too concerned for his crewmate.  “Drop that exaggerated piece of crap you call a weapon, now!” he demanded.  “Never!” the Klingon proudly exclaimed. Hendrikson never hesitated, his phaser on stun, “Goodnight Irene” and fired.

 

# # #

  

The sick bay was lit warmly and had a certain calm in its atmosphere. Dr. McCoy finished examining the two crewmembers that were attacked by the Klingon on Sherman’s Planet while on duty guarding a supply of grain. “Next time, Hendrickson, don’t wait to throw the first punch!” McCoy instructed in his old fashioned manner, “Hit ‘em right below the belt, where it counts!” Ensign Hendrickson laughed, “Thanks Doc, I’ll remember that.” Counselor Darque walked into the room. All three heads turned. “Counselor, any advice for these boys on how to pummel Klingons?” McCoy asked.

 “Sorry, not my area of expertise. We can talk about how to walk away from a fight, if you’d like,” she offered.

 “Oh yes, I’d like that,” Hendrickson asked, “how about tonight, my quarters, I’ll let you analyze me?” The young ensign had no idea what potential hazard he was walking into. 

 Her eyes narrowed as she approached his gurney, “No, but I can teach you some manners. Is that how you’re mamma raised you? To treat women like that’s all we have to offer is a good time? I’d bet you haven’t had a date in months because you think women are attracted to idiotic drabble.” She came in closer, teeth pressed together, “It. Doesn’t. Work!” Hendrickson nodded and apologized. She turned and winked at Dr. McCoy and walked out of the room. McCoy smiled and laughed, “Man, you have a lot to learn about women, son,” he said as he followed her out. The other crewmember said, “Are you nuts? I heard she’s very close to Captain Harrison of the Rock. I’d be scared shitless if I were you.” Hendrickson exhaled, leaned back on his pillow and hoped it would all just go away.

 

# # # 

She sat at her desk rubbing her temples, feeling a bit guilty for how she had treated the ensign in sickbay. Maybe she was feeling the growing pains of adjusting to living on the Enterprise. Or, perhaps she missed her captain. A notification alert from her PADD sounded. She looked at the incoming transmission identification; it was John. She tapped the screen quickly and he appeared. “Darling, we’ll be together tomorrow. I’ve missed you. How are you?” he asked.

 “It’s been wonderful. I really do fit in quite well here. It’s amazing how genuine everyone is on this ship. But, I’d rather be with you,” she felt her heart pound.

 “Listen, Celeste, I have some wonderful news. The Federation has given me new orders to lead peace negotiations with the Klingon Empire. The Klingons have agreed to the negotiations in our space just outside the Neutral Zone! Can you believe that?! They want to start peace negotiations!” He was ecstatic.

 “Oh,” she hesitated, “that’s wonderful. I’m proud of you and the work you have done to get this far,” she said professionally.

 “Ok, you do not look or sound very enthused,” he said.

 “I’m serious, this is great news. I just worry for your safety. Several crewmembers got into a brawl on Sherman’s Planet and hurt badly. Klingons don’t fight fair and when they do they’re deadly,” she said.

 “Darling, it is because there is a lack of understanding between our cultures. Peace is never easy. I would be inaccurate to tell you that there isn’t serious risk. I have already laid the groundwork and I am confident in this.”

 “How long will this take you away for?” she asked sadly.

 His face changed, his eyes grew wider. “I have been charged with selecting a team of experts to accompany me in the negotiations,” his voice grew quieter but still excited, “I am looking for a smart, sexy counselor who would provide great insight in sensing the emotions and reading into the motives of our counterparts. Know anyone?” he grinned.

 “Hmm,” she mused, “let me look around.”

 “Celeste, we would be able to work together, be together for months, perhaps longer.” He came closer to his camera and whispered, “Klingons believe that the louder the noises you make during mating rituals, the more they can trust you.”

 “Oh, well then, for the sake of Peace, I’d better be on your team!” she joked, “Seriously, John, we need to talk more when you get here.  I can’t wait to be with you.”

 “See you tomorrow then, I love you,” he said.

 “I love you, too,” she said and ended the transmission.

 

# # #

 

Standing on the bridge of the Enterprise was truly a breathtaking experience; its warm, luminous lighting showered the sleekness of its design. She anxiously watched the Rockefeller approach the space dock. The Rock, in contrast to the Enterprise, was more angular, darker, with two sharp nacelles. She was a badass looking ship, black and deadly. ‘ _Much like her captain_ ,’ she thought. Kirk approached her and she smiled at him. “He’s smitten with you, you know.”

 “Captain, I’m really trying to keep myself in check,” she said nervously.

 “Counselor, you have to do what feels right. He’s one of my best friends and someone, other than Admiral Pike, that I really admire. I trust you both to make the right decisions for yourselves.” He smiled and shook his head, “I’ve never seen him like this,” his bright blue eyes looking through her, “in love.” She wanted to hug him just for acknowledging the fact that John Harrison loved her, but they were on the bridge.

 “Thank you, captain. If you don’t mind, he wants me to beam aboard his ship after they dock. Will that be acceptable?” she asked.

 “Are you kidding, he’s already cleared it with me. Go counselor!” he ordered. She straightened up, gave her skirt a tug and headed out, catching the eye of her friend, Uhura, who gave her a wink and motioned to contact her later.

 

# # #

 

She materialized on the landing of the transporter room on the Rock. She wore a knee length black jacket with her blue science smock underneath, a knit black scarf and boots.  Her captain was waiting for her, his pale face flush and his smile wide. His hair seemed a bit longer, ‘ _not really Starfleet regulation’_ she thought, ‘ _but I like it_.’ “Darling!” he shouted. The engineer behind the controls looked up in disbelief. “Welcome to the Rock, my love.” He grabbed her around the waist, picked her up, swung her around and kissed her soundly. The engineer cocked his head like the RCA Victor dog (remember him?). She was inwardly embarrassed that she felt a little aroused just by having his strong arms around her.

 “I’ve missed you, too! Now, please put me down!” He gave her the quick version of a tour of his ship, introducing her to all of his officers. Apparently, the engineer in the transporter room wasn’t the only one who was surprised by their captain’s lovesick enthusiasm. She sensed many of his close advisors also felt this was out of character for him, but that they also felt sincere joy for their commander. He had arranged a dinner gathering for his selected team of ten crewmembers, other than himself and Celeste, all experts in their field, for the Klingon Peace Negotiations. Here, he would brief the team of their new mission and inform the rest of the crew by way of a ship-wide announcement. The party was informal; his team would truly lay down their lives for this man. He proudly introduced Celeste as his partner and counselor. He gallantly told them how crucial and significant each of them were to this mission, that this team would be making history and this was the reason they enlisted in Starfleet to begin with. “We are honored to lead this mission; this team will usher in a new era peace in the galaxy. The Klingon Empire respect strength and dominance, but they also have much to offer civilization, and we have much to offer them. There will be risk, but we shall not fail,” he grew somber, “a very wise man once told me,” he looked at Celeste, his eyes sad, ‘The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one.’” He perked up, “And besides, I have taught them how to arm-wrestle, they are obsessed with it, so I suggest you all begin a weight lifting regimen.” His company laughed and celebrated into the evening.

 Counselor Darque fascinated his team; they huddled around her and made her feel very welcome. She caught John’s eye across the room and he signaled her to meet him at the exit. She excused herself from the crowd and walked over to him. “You have summoned me, Captain,” she asked, subtly brushing herself against him. “Please, go to my quarters. I am right behind you. I cannot wait a second longer to be with you,” he desperately ordered.

 “Sure, I’ll make my self comfortable, don’t be long.” He gulped and kissed her in front of everyone, heads turned as if on cue.

 

# # #

 

She let herself in his quarters, ‘ _much bigger than mine, and totally him,_ ’ she loved that it smelled like him, natural and musky. He had a common room, a small office, and bedroom with a bath attached. She poked around his office and noticed an intimidating weapon mounted over his desk that made her weary. She went through the bedroom to the bath and looked at his toiletries. She picked up a black bottle of body cleanser and smelled it, ‘ _yep, sandalwood’_ she drew in a deep breath, ‘ _I’m going to use this when I shower so I can smell like him_.’ She lay down on his bed and buried her face into his pillow inhaling deeply. ‘ _If he doesn’t get here soon_ …’she decided to undress and pose herself on his bed.

 “Celeste, love?”

 “I’m in here.”

 He walked into his bedroom, his entrance always dramatic. “My god you are fucking amazing!” He practically ripped his uniform off and joined her, ravaging her lips with his mouth. “You must come with me darling, I need you in so many ways,” his ragged deep voice was serious.

 “Let’s talk later. I wanted to show you a little something,” she directed him to the luscious place between her legs, where she had shaved her hair into a little black heart, “this is for you.” He paused and took in her beauty. The confident captain seemed to swoon. He kissed her deeply, his tongue dominant, moaning in her mouth as he reached down circling her shaved heart with his thumb. “You own me,” he growled into her neck. He kissed and fondled her on the way down to her center, taking a pillow and stuffing it under her back, he pulled both of her legs in one swift movement up to his hungry mouth, his thumb quick and desperate; she saw a whole new galaxy of stars. 

 

# # #

 

“I’ll do it; I’ll go with you,” she said breathlessly into his ear. He responded by pushing harder into her, his teeth biting into her shoulder. They lay on their sides, just after waking, rocking into one another. He rolled over on top of her, lifting one of her legs up over his shoulder. “Uh…I was…going to kidnap you…but it’s nicer that you…decided for yourself. Now come for me,” he pumped faster, “come for me…fuck!” His throbbing pushed her over the edge. They lay panting and sweating. He laughed,  “We are so fucking good together!”

 “I’d go anywhere with you. I have no idea how I’m going to tell Kirk,” she said with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. “You still need to tell me something, I can feel it. Stop searching for the words and tell me. Please, we’re lovers and partners and I’m giving up so much to be with you,” she pleaded.

 “You are right. I was going to do this after our shower, but…” he stood up and pulled on a pair of boxers and went to his desk. He kneeled back down on the bed, took her hand, and gave her a small brown drawstring sack about the size of a walnut. “Open it,” he said softly. She tipped the small parcel into her palm and out rolled an exquisite black crystal.

 She sharply inhaled, “A Dark Star! Where did you get this, they’re so rare,” her eyes welling up with tears, “this is his stone, this is the stone my…father…he always called me ‘his precious Dark Star’, he named me Celeste…how? Where?” she was unable to form complete sentences. The sight of a crystal that had been such a personal reminder of the father she had lost was filling her head with emotions and questions, she could barely think. “John! Where did this come from?” she looked him in the eye.

 He looked down, “I knew your father, Celeste, I knew Ambassador Darque for a brief moment,” his low soft baritone professed.

“ _Knew_ him…is he?” 

 He nodded, “He gave his life for the good of hundreds of thousands of lives, Celeste. I am sorry I have waited so long to tell you.”

 “I can’t believe I’m hearing this, I can’t…” she stormed across his room and began to dress. “What the fuck, John? You need to tell me exactly what this is about. Now!” Her angry display was foreign to him and he knew this was going to be difficult. He was certain that what he was about to tell her could very well be the end of his quest and the last time he would ever see the woman who had become his religion.

 

# # #

 

He sat on the foot of his bed; she paced the room anxiously listening. He told her that he had met her father while exploring a Death Camp on Qo’noS. “He trusted me, I don’t know why. He trusted me with the information that S’Ravic had died for. He told me of how brave and brilliant you are. He begged me to promise that I would find you; give you the Dark Star and that you would be willing to have the information, the formula, extracted from your mind. My plan was to tell you sooner, but instead, I fell in love for the first time in my life.” Silence. “Please, say something!” he pleaded.

 “You found me,” she spoke so calmly, it frightened him. “We didn’t just happen to meet. You came looking for me.” Her voice growing with intensity, “We’re not star-crossed lovers, you had a plan. You could have told me everything right then in the pub, but you didn’t. You waited until I fell in love, longer,” she gasped, “you used me!”

 “Celeste, I love you. I don’t care about anything but you. You must believe me! I will not pursue this formula, even at your father’s request, even if it will save lives. The only life I care about is yours.”

 “I’m carrying a formula in my head,” her arms flailing around, the feisty New Yorker emerging, “that could save lives, but it would break the Prime Directive and disobey Federation orders, making you a criminal,” trying to figure it out. “And, just to make things more interesting, the accelerant to the formula is a rare crystal found on Qo,noS, that I now hold in my hand. You can’t write this stuff!” Her pace grew quicker, “How would I…and I’m not saying that I’m going to…but how would this information be extracted from my head? Where would we find enough of the Dark Star to supply a cure for thousands?”

 “The information was given to you as a child, by transference, or a mind meld. You’re father’s partner, S’Ravic, was allowed to mind meld with you. They both feared the likelihood of their kidnapping. The Federation did nothing to protect them.” His tone was steady, “Your father knew no other way to protect their discovery than to hide it in his child, hoping for the day she would discover it and change the course of humanity.”

 “Damn!” she stared, shaking her head in disbelief, “this is too much, I can’t.”  There was a long tense silence. She hesitated, “How did he die?”

 “Do you really want to know?”

 “I just asked you! Now tell me,” gritting her teeth, “how did my father die?”

 “We both knew, when I found him, that he was dead already. When I discovered him, I wanted to try to remove him but he knew that would have killed him and that it would break the trust his captors had in me. He wanted me to walk out of there as easily as I walked in. His major organs had been failing, his pulse non-existent. He could barely open his eyes. It pained him greatly just to instruct me.” And then he looked away from her and made a bold revelation, “He begged me with all of his strength to help him die, Celeste.”

 “What are you saying? What are telling me, John?” she asked as if she didn’t want to know.

 “He begged me, Celeste. He begged me to help him die by his own choosing, and not by the hands of the Klingon Empire.”

 “No, please, no!” He stood up and looked her in her tearful, raging eyes.

 “I snapped his neck, quickly…his suffering ended. I’m so…” The next thing Captain John Harrison felt, besides falling backwards on his mattress, was a small furious fist to his jaw and the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Celeste Darque had thrown the first punch.

 

 # # #

 

“Transporter room, do not let Counselor Darque beam back to her ship!” he commanded.

 “Uh, sir,” the ensign responded, “she’s pointing a phaser at me.” 

 “On my way,” he said and flew out of his quarters. In the transporter room he found Celeste, standing on the platform, pointing a phaser on the ensign. “Celeste, put the phaser down, or at least aim it at me,” he asked.

 “Now that’s a great idea,” she hissed and changed direction of the weapon, “it would be only fitting and poetic, wouldn’t it?” He walked up to her and easily took the phaser without resistance. Her heart pounded in her chest, not knowing whether she wanted to kill him or love him. “I just want to go back to my ship, I’m done here,” she calmly stated and stepped off the platform.

 “We are far from _done_ with anything, Celeste. Ensign, please leave us.” He reached for her. She pushed away looking at him with intense violet eyes.

 “You have deceived me in a way that is unthinkable. What you did to…him! You want me to accompany you in peace negotiations…after they tortured him! You’re out of your mind!”

 “What would you have done? If you were me? You would have left him to suffer, or would you have given him what he begged for…it was quick and painless…”

 “Ahh, I hate you!” she tried to punch him again, but he was ready this time and he caught her arm and pulled her in.

 “I’m so sorry,” his voice deep and sincere, “I love you.” She tried to pull away from his confining arms and grew fatigued in struggling. Crying in his arms, she sobbed, “I hate you.”

 “No you don’t. You love me and I love you more than anything and…,” he lifted her wet face in his hand, brushed away her tears with his other, “I cannot live without you.” His eyes, the color of a storm at sea, green and grey, were searching her face desperately. He kissed her forehead and loosened his grip.

 “I don’t feel anything but numb and I want to go to my ship.”

 

# # #

 

Celeste returned to Enterprise, showered, changed into her blue tunic, black pants and boots, reported to the bridge and looked for her only real friend, Nyota Uhura. ‘ _Twenty four hours remaining of the rendezvous and I may never see him again,’_ the thought made her sick. She couldn’t lie to herself that she was done with him. His plan made sense; this is a man of ambition; an explorer. He chanced upon a mission that was given to him by her father.  Her father must have trusted him, he must have sensed he would perform admirably. ‘ _What would you have done?_ ’ his words circled in her head like vultures. She approached Lt. Uhura at her post. “Nyota, we haven’t talked in a while. Can you break free soon?” Uhura brightened up, “Sure sweetie, how about right now?”

 

 # # #

 

She stood in the Med-bay looking directly into the brown intense eyes of First Officer, Mr. Spock. “There is a risk of memory loss and potentially emotional transference, but given the fact that this is an equation, the odds of serious risk are two thousand one hundred sixty seven to one.”

 “I’ll take those odds Mr. Spock. I know how personal a mind meld is and I want to thank you for considering it,” she said warmly.

 “Counselor, I am highly curious to explore the memory that he transferred. S’Ravic served the High Council at the Vulcan Science Academy. I suspect, should his formula prove correct, we will have a scientific breakthrough of massive proportions.”

  _Ping pong,_ the intercom sounded, “Counselor Darque, Captain Harrison has beamed aboard, shall I escort him to Med-bay?” the crewmember asked.

 “Right away please,” she responded, her stomach fluttered.

 “Celeste,” Uhura said, “I can stay if you like?”

 “I insist you stay. I’m going to need all the support I can get. I need you here,” she held Uhura’s hand, “I owe you a stiff drink after this.” Uhura squeezed her hand and gave her a wink.

 Harrison entered the Med-bay, dramatically, errant tuft of hair falling over his eye. “Celeste, I would come across the galaxy if you asked me,” he stood close and protective but not too close as to overstep his broken boundary.  “Are you sure you want to do this?” She nodded. He turned and looked at Uhura and Spock. “As always, it is a pleasure Lieutenant. Mr. Spock, any word from the new colony?”

 “Progress, Captain. My people wish to express gratitude for the magnanimous support the Rockefeller has provided us.”

 “Spock, we would do it a million times over,” and Harrison clapped him on the shoulder. Celeste wondered what the Rock had done for the new Vulcan colony. She would have to ask later; she was anxious for the mind meld to begin.

 “Shall we, Counselor?” Spock led her over to a comfortable chair and sat beside her. He asked her to relax, close her eyes and clear her mind. She took a deep cleansing breath as he put his forefinger above her eyebrow and his thumb on her cheekbone. She felt the psionic pressure of his fingertips and an ancient wave of consciousness pass through her. He began, “Our minds are one,” softly, “Your thoughts are my thoughts.” She drifted into a dream. She was a girl of fifteen, lounging in a large windowsill overlooking an amber cliff, absorbing the hot Vulcan sun. Tired of reading the same sentence over and over again in the science journal, she turned it off in exchange to daydream about the cute Vulcan boy she had kissed the night before. It was a scientific experiment of sorts. She was sure that she could provoke an emotional response from him, given the fact that she had come into her full figure years earlier. She reached out, put her arm around his neck and leaned in for a slow, soft kiss. The Vulcan teen held his breath. She looked him in the eyes and his pupils were blown out. ‘ _Oh yeah, dilated_ ’, she thought, ‘ _he’s excited. The data is right there in his eyes.’_ He closed his eyes and leaned into her. Her father and his Vulcan colleague burst into the room. Her experiment would have to wait.

 She had never seen her father so nervous and desperate. The last thing she remembered was his voice: “My precious child, there is no other way. I hope that you will forgive me for this. I love you so much.”

 Spock released her. She gasped, tears welling in her eyes. John rushed to her side kneeling in front of her placing a glass of water on the side table. “Darling, would you like to lay down?”

 “No. I’m fine.” She looked at Spock, “Did you find it, was it there?” she asked desperately.

 “Yes, Counselor,” Spock stood up, staring at her, “You loved Vulcan as if it were your home planet,” a statement, not a question.

 “Yes,” she sobbed.

 “I remember the room,” he grew quiet, “the room you were in; a reading room above the library.”

 “Yes, Spock,” she said. He held Uhura’s hand in silence. He snapped out of the emotional recollection of his destroyed planet, gave his tunic a tug and immediately sat down at the nearest computer, furiously typing in the calculations.

 “This is quite fascinating,” he said, “the accelerant, which is a refined, liquid derivative of a crystal called “Dark Star”, precious and rare in our world, but found in abundance on Qo’noS,” his eyebrow raised.  “Combined with the stem cells of any life form, it could restore and regenerate life.”

 “Mr. Spock, what are you saying?” Celested demanded.

 He spun around in his chair and looked at the three of them. “S’Ravic and Ambassador Darque had discovered a modern day fountain of youth.” 

  

# #  #

 

 Uhura and Spock had gone back to their posts, leaving Celeste and John in the Med-bay. She held the glass of water as if it were her last and sat back in her chair, staring forward. He gave her some space and time to think, sitting across the room. She broke the silence first. “He named me, you know. He told me many times that I was a heavenly star, a rare dark star, that I was unique because my light shone inward. My mother _feels_ what people are feeling, but my father understood what people felt. He was warm and genuine and he drew people in. Everyone loved my father,” she paused, “You remind me of him.” She inhaled sharply and began to cry in her hands.

 He knelt down in front of her, “Please tell me what you need?”

 “Well, I’m not ready to be _us_ again,” she straightened up, “but I do need to brush up on my Klingonese.” 

 “You’re coming with me?” he said breathlessly in disbelief, the tears welling in his eyes only made them bluer. She had a new look about her; a fierceness. Maybe it was because she finally had closure with her father, or perhaps it was true that being hurt so badly by someone you love could only make you stronger.

 “Honey, I wouldn’t miss this trip for all the geothermal energy on Denab IV!”

 

 # # #

 

 On the eve of the Peace Negotiations on Deep Space Station X, a celebratory dinner had been arranged by the hosting party, Captain Harrison and his team of eleven.  The room had large windows in which one could see as far as Saturn, dim and cozy, with an enormous buffet of Earth and Klingon dishes specially prepared, and enough wine and spirits to send everyone home fully intoxicated. She stood along a banister in front of a bay window, surrounded by three Klingon ambassadors. Dressed in a long black leather dress with brown accents, low cut, revealing her firm round cleavage, insatiably tight, attracted attention from most of the men and a few women in the crowd. Captain Harrison entered the room, looking dapper in black with a black leather jacket and high leather boots. He commanded attention. By his side was Lord Tark, who Celeste had met earlier. He was charming, _for a Klingon_ , dark features, long braided goat-tee, and a twinkle in his eye. She sensed his admiration for Harrison and she felt she could trust him, _for a Klingon_.  “Hol ‘ampaS,” Tark shouted, “Come and join us!” The crowd began to gather around the large table. Harrison made his way to Celeste, noticing her hair unusually wavy, loose on her shoulders, and her appetizing curves.

 “Counselor, you look exquisite this evening. I believe Aphrodite would be envious,” he grinned like a wolf.

 “Thank you, Captain.”

 “This attire you have chosen is unmistakably Klingon and…revealing. You have decided to appeal to their animal senses, yes?” He couldn’t begin to hide his jealousy.

 “Actually, this is one of many gifts I found in my quarters from _your_ friend, Lord Tark. I wanted to show my customary appreciation. He seems to have gotten it right, yes?” she said sarcastically mimicking his tone.

 “Oh yes,” he said licking his bow shaped lips, “yes, yes he got it right.” She bit her bottom lip to torture him.

 “John, there you are!” Tark approached them, “Allow me to praise you on your choice of female counsel, she is quite a specimen!” He grabbed her around the waist, held a silver cup to her mouth and made her drink. She held her own, choking down what bitter wine he had fed her, smacking her lips and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. “You see,” he pulled her into his chest, “this kind of female we Klingons can appreciate! Har!”

 Harrison took a step forward and carefully stated, “She has chosen me as her mate, Tark. We belong to each other. We are long past ‘sharing’ of mates.”

 “What a pity,” he let her go, “I could have done things to her…” he trailed off.  “I respect you, John Harrison, I stand down.” Tark looked at Celeste, “If you should ever want me to fight him for you, I would be honored, and I would win! Har!” He grabbed Harrison and shoved the cup into his mouth, wine dripping down the side of his face. They embraced and Tark walked away.

 “Why did you tell him that we’re together? We have a long way to go, John,” she sneered.

 “Is that what you want, a Klingon’s hands all over you, and he’s one of the kinder one’s!” he blasted. 

 “I don’t know, I’ve never had a Klingon! Besides, his lips seem very kissable.”

 He stepped into her space, leaning into her ear, he whispered, “His lips _take_ what they want. My lips _obey_ your every command,” she felt his breath on her neck and she smelled his earthy scent, “and I would do _anything_ for you.” She wished he had touched her then, just a slight brush against her exposed skin. He backed away a few steps and said, “I would be honored, Counselor, if you were to sit next to me at the table. He held out his arm and she took it proudly.

 “NuqneH, qaleghneS,” Tark began, “I am honored to see all of you in this room. What we embark on is never easily done. But, with my comrade, John Harrison, I have found a great ally. We have much to offer one another. He has taught me that in learning about each other, we find that we have a great many things in common.” He lifted his cup and signaled everyone else to do the same; they all drank. Tark turned to Harrison who lifted his cup.

 In fluent Klingon, Harrison projected, “JllajneS, ghlj qet jaghmey jaj.” The Klingons roared and everyone drank again and again.

 “What did you say?” she asked him.

 “I said that we accept the Klingon way with honor and may our enemies run with fear,” he smirked, “They love when outsiders talk like that.”

 Most of Harrison’s team had long gone. The Klingons celebrated well into the next day without side effects of a hangover. Celeste was trying to keep her stamina drinking with John and Tark, but eventually announced her defeat. “Gentlemen, I’m done. Please excuse me. I look forward to tomorrow. Thank you again for the thoughtful gifts, Tark.”

 He looked at her, licked his lips and said, “What I would do to you.”

 “Right,” John stood, “Please allow me to escort you.”

 “You Earthlings,” Tark said, his head bobbing, “You are so formal. Why don’t you just take her home and…”

 “Goodnight Tark!” John cut him off.

 

# # #

 

“Will you let me come in?” he asked hopefully at her door. “I’ll sleep on the floor. I do not trust anyone around you.”

 “Then why did you want me to come with you?”

 “I thought you would be coming as my partner and lover. Now, I cannot sleep without you, knowing you are in the next chamber. Just let me sleep on the floor. It’ll be a better night than I’ve had. Please.”

 “Okay, you can come in,” she said,” there is something I want to show you.” He took his jacket and boots off and set them in a corner. He took pillows off the bed and threw them on the floor.

 “Thank you Celeste, your floor will do…what are those?” She was standing behind him holding a pair of massive iron handcuffs.

 “Oh, one of the many gifts your Tark had sent to my room. Aren’t they lovely?” she joked.

 “Oh, well, hmmm,” he laughed, “I’m more of a hands-free kind of guy,” he said taking off his shirt.

 “Put them on,” she said, the smile had gone from her face.

 “You can’t be serious?”

 “I said put them on. You told me you would do anything for me, now put them on!”

 “Do you have the key?”

 “Of course I have the key. If you ever want me to trust you again, you will put these on and lay on the bed,” she demanded. He did as he was told.

 “What is this about, Celeste?” He raised his cuffed hands above his head and they instantly drew into the magnetic wall. He was feeling vulnerable and he didn’t like it. She slowly unzipped the front of her dress revealing nothing underneath but her round breasts, brown hard nipples and that small black heart he longed for.

 “Don’t you wish you could touch me?” she said seductively.

 “You are going to punish me, I see.” She crawled like a cat on top of him and circled her tongue over one of his nipples, as he moaned, she bit it. He hissed. She brought her breasts up close to his mouth. He struggled but couldn’t reach her. “Okay, I’m just going to lay here and not try. You are going to release me at once,” he begged. She started grinding on the hardness growing in his pants, moaning and teasing him. “Fuck, Celeste, let me go!” She didn’t respond, only kissing his stomach and slowly unbuttoning his pants. She pulled his pants down off him, coming back up she pressed her firm breasts into his large cock and rubbed on him. His wrists were becoming raw, the vein in his neck pulsed. She smiled and took his head into her mouth, licking the pre-cum and moaning. He threw his head back and devised a new plan that might get him released. She took him in deeper, humming on his cock. “Celeste, you love my hands, you beg for me to touch you, now let me!” his hips bucking underneath her. Desperately, he began to imitate her during sex play, hoping it would make it unbearable for her, “Touch me Jawn, finger me, oh Jawn, yes, harder!” Her ravenous mouth slowed just a bit. His plan was working. He continued, “Spank me Jawn, make me cum for you. Oh, yes, rub me, you’re perfect, oh Jawn, you’re fingers are so, oh!” His assault was wearing her down. He was using her own desires against her, but she kept a steady pace. “Pull my nipples, Jawn, harder, suck them. Finger me, lick me, I want your mouth, oh Jawn,” he was relentless as he continued imitating her, “spank me harder, I’m such a bad girl, Captain, you should pull down my panties and spank me hard,” he said breathlessly.

 And with that, she came up for air and yelled, “Oh, I hate you John Harrison!” She went to the desk and got the key.

 “No you don’t, you love me.” ‘ _Arrogant bastard_ ,’ she thought. She unlocked his cuffs and slid onto his cock before he released his wrists.

 “I hate you,” she moaned.

 “You love me and I love you.” He slid his hands down her back and pressed into her hips while she rode him hard.

 She gasped and bit his lower lip, “Shut up and spank me.” He obeyed.

 

# # #

 

Stardate 2268.12. I have received communication from Starfleet ordering us to Deep Space Station X to detain and question Captain John Harrison of the U.S.S. Rockefeller regarding a serum he wishes to negotiate with for the Federation-Klingon Peace Treaty. Myself, along with Mr. Spock will beam aboard DSX and confront my friend and mentor, John Harrison. This may be one of the hardest assignments I have had since my captaincy. Submitted by Captain James T. Kirk, U.S.S. Enterprise.

 

# # #

 

“Eileen, you must hear me out…”

 She appeared on his monitor, cutting him off, “It’s Admiral Lawson, Captain.”

 “Admiral, please accept my apologies,” Harrison stiffened, “but it would not be wise to kill the mission, we are at a critical impasse; the eve of a peace treaty signing! You have given me the authority to utilize unorthodox means to infiltrate the Klingon Empire for over ten years, and when my team have finally achieved the unachievable, the Federation deem it illegal to share science outside the Federation space! Fools, beaurocratic fools!” the vein in his forehead screaming. Admiral Lawson, a twenty-five year veteran of Starfleet, once served as Captain of the U.S.S. Galway, had a tough-as-tritanium reputation. Personally, she really liked Harrison, even recommending him for Captain. Now, her demeanor had changed, truly growing angrier to his continued disobedience.

 “Captain, you seem to think there are options presented to you,” she sneered, “If you disobey my orders you will be detained, released of your duties and the shit will hit the fan, John!” She took a sip from a white bottle marked ‘antacid’ and winced. “Now please, drop it! Pack it up and get out of there. Is that understood?”

 His eyes were red, his face wolf like and loathsome. “I understand,” his deep baritone voice responded but his eyes looked through the monitor. The communication ended.

 

# # #

 

They sat in Lord Tark’s dark chamber, just the two of them; two goblets half finished. “This will save the lives of millions throughout the Delta Quadrant. Our scientists can develop the serum and you can distribute it where you see fit. John, my friend, you are doing what brave men do.” Tark took a long swig from his goblet, “You are no longer a pawn for the Federation to flick across the galaxy, you’re a real pirate now John Harrison! Har!” he laughed and smacked him on the back.

 “When will my ship be ready?” Harrison asked impatiently.

 “We are giving you one of our fastest, a Bird of Prey, equipped with warp drive and of course, a cloaking device, if by chance you should need to operate with discretion. It is ready for you at your command.”

 “You are a great friend, Tark, the Federation are making a monumental miscalculation. I am expecting them to send an investigative team here to question me, and perhaps arrest me for treason, after I tell them the Klingons are developing the serum. I still need to ensure that my crew takes no responsibility for my actions. I will be departing shortly…alone,” he said with distress in his voice and headed out to find her.

 

# # #

 

Harrison stood alone in the gallant dining hall of DSX in which the first celebratory gathering had occurred months ago. As he gazed out the massive window at his Bird of Prey being prepared at the space dock, he felt a sense of pride knowing he was making the best decision for himself, unsure if escape was the best path for her. He knew she would be better off going back to a life as a high ranking Starfleet officer rather than being a rouge, planet hopping, carrying out dangerous missions, providing skeptical civilizations with the serum for their sick and dying. It would be a hard life; it had to be her decision alone. “John, I knew I’d find you here,” in walked Captain Kirk, Spock by his side. “I’ve told Starfleet you would comply with these orders and there wouldn’t be problems. Please, you can have your ship back and you can begin negotiations again when things settle,” Kirk begged.

 Harrison turned, his face weary from lack of sleep but he managed a smile, “Jimmy boy! You do not understand what it is like to have worked for over ten years on a project and have it ripped from you. They wouldn’t hear what I had to say. They treated me like I have no voice. I am not inclined to be part of Starfleet any longer.”

 “Captain, if I may inquire,” Spock stepped forward, “has the serum been manufactured?”

“Yes, I have given the formula to the Klingons, and to the Federation for that matter. It is not mine to keep,” Harrison said.

 “John, do you understand the implications of what you’ve done. You have violated-“ Harrison cut Kirk off.

 “Would you listen to yourself? Spewing out regulations! Jim, I am going to beam onto my new ship and sail away,” he arrogantly said. “Seriously, you are going to stand in the way of saving lives? For what? For orders from beaurocrats who have never been on a mission, never having to leave their comfortable posts? Now, if you would forget you had ever found me here, I’d like to get to the transporter room,” he walked past Kirk and Spock like they weren’t even in the room. They followed keeping up to his pace.

 “How will you manage? You don’t have a crew,” Kirk asked.

 “I’ll build a crew as I go. I am a good judge of character, don’t you think?” he raised an eyebrow to Kirk. “I want you know that my team had nothing to do with my decision to give the Klingons the formula. You must promise me they will not be held accountable for my actions. This was my decision and my decision alone!”

 “I’ll do my best,” Kirk looked at his friend, “but there’s no way in hell I’m beaming you out of here.”

 “Then I’ll do it, Captain,” Celeste responded walking into the transporter room, “I’ll beam him to his ship.”

 “Jim, Counselor Darque has no knowledge of my plan. She has decided long ago that her path was with Starfleet,” he looked at her from the platform; tears in his eyes.

 Kirk fumed, “Counselor, you will be held for questioning and possibly court marshaled if you help him escape.”

 “Not if Captain Harrison were to hold a disruptor to her head,” Spock interrupted.

 “Spock, are you out of your Vulcan mind! You suggest lying to Starfleet,” Kirk said in amazement.

 “Captain, Vulcan’s never lie, I only propose an alternative to Counselor Darque.” Spock rebutted.

 Kirk shook his head, “Damn, has everyone lost their minds? Even my first officer is teetering on treason. I’m not comfortable with this.”

 “I love him, Captain, and I won’t let the best commander in the fleet be court marshaled for a cause we all know to be noble,” Celeste spoke with determination, “Now, John, are you ready?” She calmly walked behind the transporter control panel.

 “Celeste, you don’t have to do this. I can find another way,” he said.

 “John,” she said slower, “are you ready?”

 “Yes, my love.” With that, his molecules that were once a complete man were now on the bridge of his new Bird of Prey. She slowly walked over to the platform and stood quietly.

 “Celeste, I know that must have been difficult for you,” Kirk looked at her with sadness in his blue eyes, “and I’ve just lost a great friend,” he said regrettably.

 “He loves you, Jim,” she said with sincerity, “and I appreciate everything you have done for me. You are a great man, Captain Kirk.” She turned to Spock and saluted him in a very familiar way, “Live long and prosper, Mr. Spock.”

 “Live long and prosper, Counselor,” he responded.

 She opened her communicator and spoke, “Jol ylchu’”( _activate the transporter_ )

 “Celeste, what do you think you’re doing!”

 “I’m going with him, Captain. Hljol,”( _transport me_ ) she ordered and disappeared.

  

# # #

 

The bridge of the Bird of Prey was much smaller than the Enterprise, but it was all they needed. She materialized near the commander’s chair. “Darling,” he said pulling her in, “you have performed admirably,” pressing his lips on her forehead.

 “I have never imagined myself as a first officer, but as a child I dreamt of being a pirate on my own ship,” she teased, reciprocating his embrace. “We’ll need to name her.

 “The Dark Star,” he said proudly, “our Bird will be known as The Dark Star.” He took the navigation console and set a course for the unknown.

 

The End.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
